The Island of Sora's Dreams
by khpwnage
Summary: What was Sora dreaming in his 358 1/2 day sleep. R&R!
1. Dream 1

Kingdom Hearts: The Island Of Sora's Dreams.

NOTE: I do not own KH.

During a 358 1/2 day sleep, Sora dreamed of a new life on the island. But no one really thought this was what he dreamed, I will tell you Sora's dreams.

Dream 1: Seashells and Deep Dive

"Sora, wake up," said a soft voice that Sora knew very well. "What were you dreaming about?" Kairi asks as she help Sora up. "Nothing Kairi, I didn't dream about anything." Sora says, wiping sand off of his shorts. "Sora, I know that thats not true." Kairi says. "Well, it is just a fantasy, I mean it was really only a dream." Sora defends on what he dreamed about, which he can barely remember anyway. Destiny Islands was as beautiful as ever, the sun was just rising over the ocean like it always did in the morning that he was now not accoustemed to.

"Where's Riku, Kairi?" Sora asks, he doesn't remember what happened to Riku ever since Kingdom Hearts closed for the first time."I don't know, I haven't seen Riku in a long time," Kairi replies, now she sounds a little upset at that question. Was Riku still in Kingdom Hearts? The words "deep dive..." pop into Sora's head after he thought about Riku. "Well," starts Sora. "what do you want to do?" "I guess we can gather seashells for a neckless. Sora then remembers, Kairi's good luck charm, he has it.

He then says, "Kairi!" But as he reaches into his pockets, they are empty. "What?" asks Kairi, turning around after scoping that part of the island for seashells. "Nothing, never mind." says Sora, sounding a little discouraged. After many hours had past of collecting the seashells, the events of the castle were still in his mind, he is trying to remember the name of a blonde figure that sits in his mind, and then he doesn't remember anything at all, just remembers following Pluto and nothing else seems to happen. Then Sora starts getting a headache, trying to remember something he can't, then the words "deep dive..." kepp sliping in his mind, but what does that mean, he then collapeses to the sandy surface, his head pounding. "Sora... Sora!... SORA!" he keeps hearing Kairi say. Sora then blacks out, and then... he wakes up in his bed under the moon.

Sora sits there in his room thinking about how he got there, why the words "deep dive..." are edged in his mind, what Kairi was doing now. _Sleeping, obviously_, thought Sora ,but what does she think of him passing out in front of her while gathering seashells. Sora goes out his window and on to the pier near his clubhouse, looking at his, Riku's, and Kairi's rafts. Thinking about it was like before he recieved the key... THE KEYBLADE! What happened to the Keyblade and where is it? He didn't have it. He sat back on the pier after his moment of being paranoid, he starts thinking about Donald and Goofy, as well where was Riku in all of this? Why isn't he on the island with him and Kairi? He goes back to his bed to rest his head, and then drifted to sleep.

The next day, Sora finds Kairi in the clubhouse with thousands shells and hundreds of pieces of string. "What happened yesterday Sora?" Kairi asks while tying a knot in a finished necklace. "I don't know, but I'm not in the mood for making necklaces right now." Sora declares as he sits next to Kairi. Kairi then puts down the necklace and says, "Sora, Whats going on, are you sick or something?" "No, I don't thinks so." And after says that, an three hour discussion starts about three things, where is Riku, what happened to Sora at the beach yesterday, and what Kairi did. "I didn't do much after that, i told Tidus and Wakka to help me carry you to your bed and then I went to the other side of the beach to find more materials for the necklaces.

"Oh, I'm going to see Tidus, I haven't actually seen him in a while," says Sora. "Allright, Sora, ill see you later than." replies Kairi, and after that, Sora leaves. Kairi exits the clubhouse and goes away, but Sora doesn't see where. '_I missed you Kairi'_, Sora says in his mind. Sora finds Tidus in the shack hitting the wall with a stick. Sora goes in the shack, and then everything goes white...

**That was the first dream. But there were many more dreams to be revieled soon, stay tuned! R&R**!


	2. Dream 2

NOTE: I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL XEHANORT! JUST PLAY ALONG!  
** Where's Riku Pt. 1**

**"****He's waking up." said a familiar voice that he can't place the name of the person. "What should we do?" asks a unfamilliar voice. "DiZ, should we put on the gas?" asks the familiar voice. "We need him to sleep longer, Xeanhort, do what you can to make him sleep**_**" 'Xehanort? Who's that', **_**Sora wonders in his mind. Then gas fills the giant container and fills his lungs, making him drowsy, which puts him into a deep, deep sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora sees another bright light, and then is inside the shack. He sees Tidus hitting the wall with a stick once again. _'Is this really only a dream?'_, wonders Sora, but then changes his mind about thinking about it, and decides to speak to Tidus. "Hey, Sora! It's been a while, so, gonna have another episode like yesterday?" asks Tidus. _'He was always a little prick_. Ignoring the last comment, Sora asks, "How long has Riku been gone, Tidus?" "A very long time. Kairi was very upset for the first few weeks, but I guess she's fine." answers Tidus.

_'Weeks! It's been that long!' _Sora exclaims in his mind. "Sora... You allright?" asks Tidus, looking curious at Sora. "Yeah, I'm allright," replies Sora, "I'm gonna go find Kairi." "Allright, Sora, see you" replies Tidus, who now goes back to hitting the wall with the stick once again. He then remembered something important, WHERE IS DONALD AND GOOFY! He hasn't seen them since flash What's going on? Where's Donald and Goofy? But before he thought of when he last saw them, he heard, "Sora? Wat's happenin' man!?" Wakka asked. "Oh... I've been okay, I guess?" Sora replied.

"Well, Selphie's been a little moody eva since Rikus been gone," Wakka told Sora. "Really, I didn't think she got that moody, has Kairi been that way?" Sora asks? "Only for a leetle bit, but I bet she still a little upset," he replied, "So Sora, wat you want to know dat for?" he adds. "Oh... he he... I gotta go somewhere now." Sora replied, thinking about where his options to go are, and finds his secret cave. He runs off to the cave and then remembers his drawing, before he met Donald and Goofy. "Namin'e" flies in his head when he said, "drawing." He didn't know that name, but he went to the drawing and noticed, where he drew a star to Kairi, she gave Sora a star. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw this. Kairi must have cared a lot for him while he was gone.

Sora ran all the way home without stopping, talking, or looking at anyone, he just ran all the way home crying. He then stopped at his house, jumped into his window and went into the bed, sobbing into his bed. Now there's two things on his mind, Where's Riku, and, Does Kairi like me? He keeps hearing the words, "deep dive..." and "Namin'e" keep popping in his mind, and just then, he fell asleep.

He then heard Riku's voice saying, "Your'e forgetting about me again, Sora?" Sora then saw Riku in what he always wore on the island, then a sword went into his heart, and he fell. Then he saw a dark, hooded figure with a sword that apparently killed him. "Once again, you lossed your chain of memories, Sora." he said. Sora then woke up in the afternoon, hearing Kairi laugh. "You finally woke up, you lazy bum."

"Kairi, how long were you watching me sleep," Sora asked, wondering if she saw him cry. "About an hour, maybe, I didn't really count, but anyway, maybe we should talk," she replied. "What do we need to talk about?" Sora asked. "I want to talk about us," Kairi declared. Sora was 50 nervous about what she wanted to talk about, and 50 excited about what she wants to talk about. Kairi climbed into the window and sat next to Sora on his bed. He then saw a blonde girl in a white dress appear where Kairi sat, then changed back to Kairi.


End file.
